Network-based file systems include distributed file systems which use network protocols to regulate access to data. Network File System (NFS) protocol is one example of a protocol for regulating access to data stored with a network-based file system. The specification for the NFS protocol has had numerous iterations, with recent versions NFS version 3 (1995) (See e.g., RFC 1813) and version 4 (2000) (See e.g., RFC 3010). In general terms, the NFS protocol allows a user on a client terminal to access files over a network in a manner similar to how local files are accessed. The NFS protocol uses the Open Network Computing Remote Procedure Call (ONC RPC) to implement various file access operations over a network.
Other examples of remote file access protocols for use with network-based file systems include the Server Message Block (SMB), Apple Filing Protocol (AFP), and NetWare Core Protocol (NCP). Generally, such protocols support synchronous message-based communications amongst programmatic components.